


Intermezzo at 3am

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Another little story I wrote for my friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr. <3It's an older one and i tried to fix some typos at least. I'll upload more as soon as I can <3





	Intermezzo at 3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> Another little story I wrote for my friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr. <3  
> It's an older one and i tried to fix some typos at least. I'll upload more as soon as I can <3

It was very late as Anduin finally came back to the keep after a long day, fulfilling all his duties he had as a king. As quietly as he could he entered the bedroom, hissing as he stumbled upon something, trying not to be too loud.  
His head was spinning a bit, and every muscle in his body was tense and aching after all this hardship that longed for a hot bath, or to just drop into his bed and fall asleep.

Carefully unbuttoning his shirt, he now and then tried to catch a glimpse in the bedroom, assuring himself that his wife still was asleep and he wasn’t going to wake her up with loud noises, but it seemed that she still was slumbering.  
Smiling at that thought, he undressed himself. As always, he sighed in relief as the weight literally fell of his shoulder, and his clothes laid on the floor.  
The fresh air that came through the window brought a soothing smell with it.  
Stormwind by night was the most remarkable and stunning thing Anduin ever witnessed. It’s beauty, it’s people- the city never slept.  
All of this lead to what he felt deep inside whenever he smelled the familiar fragrance, heard the same noises…

Including the soft rustle from outside the bedroom, as Capri seemed to wake up, scrabbling and searching in the blankets and at the place next to her for her husband.  
Anduin chuckled and silently sneaked to the bed.  
Even in her sleep she was looking and searching for him. With a loving smile he crawled under the covers to cuddle up against Capri, wrapping his arms from behind around her, pressing her back gently against his chest.  
„You’re awake?“ He asked in a low voice. Capri nodded, taking a deep breath. „Yes I am.“  
„I am sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.“ He mumbled, caressing her hair, softly kissing her head. „You shouldn’t be, Anduin. I missed you and I am glad I woke up to say at least hi to you, you know?“  
She pressed her lips on his arm and kissed it. Capri didn’t sound sad or disappointed, but the king knew she truly must have had heartache during the time he wasn’t near her.  
„Oh… You are right.“ Anduin was always so concerned to not hurt her, not making her feel uncomfortable, that he forgot she’s probably been missing him as much as he missed her the whole day.

Slowly kissing her neck, he mumbled. „Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?“  
„You already do, love.“ She answered, chuckling. „Hmhm?“ His hand moved a little bit downwards to gently caress her stomach. „You’re here, at last. And that’s all that matters.“ Capri knew they both had awfully much to do…  
And she knew as she met Anduin the first time, that they might struggle sometimes to have enough time seeing each other, but that didn’t decreased their love in the slightest.  
Never would.

Closing her eyes, she felt his hand wander down her body, touching her the way she longed to be touched. Anduin continued kissing her neck, slowly placing a hand between her legs.  
He could hear her sigh, and what a wonderful sound it was.  
That seemed to fit his idea of doing something relaxing. Feeling her this close with him was perfection in its purest form, and that's how Capri felt too.  
His strong arms around her, his body, feeling the warmth, hearing his voice near her ear, every little bit made her shiver in pleasure. Moving her hips, she pressed her butt against his crotch, causing Anduin to gasp then gently biting her neck.  
With this, he moved away her cloth covering the delicate body parts, slipping it down her legs to let it rest on the mattress. It wouldn’t matter anyways, his thoughts were clouded and all he wished for was coming close to his beloved wife.  
The young woman smiled happily, feeling him was what she needed right now.

Alongside his own underwear was taken off too. He didn’t stop the sweet kisses he occasionally gave on her shoulder and neck before he pressed himself at Capri to slowly approached her.  
The mage sighed softly as she felt this, closed her eyes and held Anduin's arm.  
Turning her head slightly, she wanted to look him in the eyes, kiss him and make sure he didn't leave again. The king returned the kiss, slowly starting to move his hips, trying to keep up what his fingers where doing between Capri's legs.  
It wasn’t easy to focus on all of this, but at least Anduin managed to keep up this nice pace that both of them made feel comfortable and good.  
„I love you.“ He whispered between two kisses. „I love you too… So much.“ She replied, letting go of his arm and placing her free hand in his hair. She loved feeling it between her fingers, caressing it, softly tugging it when all these emotions become too much to bear. And Anduin couldn’t complain t all.  
His rhythm caused the bed making little noises too- And Anduin once more was glad not to have any neighbors, or worse, roommates, who would hear what the two of them were doing in here.  
Not that it was wrong, they were married after all, but it made his cheeks turn red and his heart beating faster. Not because of the act per se, more the sheer knowing of having Capri at his side. This gorgeous, beautiful, perfect woman. His wife. 

Her kisses brought him back to what was happening right here, right now. Her hand in his hair wandered down to his neck, where she gently pulled her nails over his skin.  
Anduin’s pace grew faster, a little harder, more passionate, so as his fingers between her legs, teasing her sweet spot. Capri moaned in pleasure, pressing her hips against his rhythm, she bit her bottom lip and reached her climax.  
Anduin’s grin looked satisfied. Asking for another kiss to accompany her through these bittersweet feeling, he began panting, trusting two, three times harder into her, as he reached the peak of his feelings as well.  
This was exactly the kind of relief he was looking for after this long, barely seemed to ending, day. He still moved his hips, letting the feeling slowly fade away as it was too good to simply be stopped from one moment to another.  
Capri was thankful having him this close to her, feeling him, knowing he was here, loving her, and Anduin pulled her closer into his arms again, resting as he was in this position.  
Still placing kisses all over her skin, she giggled over the feeling of his soft beard stubble, scratching her here and there. „You were right. It’s good I woke you up.“ Anduin jokingly said earning a soft chuckle from Capri.  
He truly loved her with every inch of his body.


End file.
